Birthday
by Anidori Pegasus 55Cancri-e
Summary: After a conversation with his new friends, in his new home, Jonas's old life helps him make a decision in his new one.


**Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday dear S******a, Happy Birthday to me. Yes it is, or was, my birthday on 11th of June so I decided to something birthday related and I just finished reading The Giver and thought it would be perfect. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been almost six month since Jonas had gotten a new home outside the community. He had explained everything about the community to the people who lived here. At first they hadn't believed him, he didn't blame them he didn't believe himself for a while, but after a few failed attempts he finally managed to give a memory to one of the 'elders' in his new home.

They were shocked to find that people could live in such a way and many people started debating whether they should send an army sized group of people to save the people in the community or whether they should leave them be. Jonas was quick to tell them that they should leave them alone. He explained that despite the fact that he missed Asher, Mother, Lilly, Fiona and even Father and that the people needed to be saved that there was more than one community and that they even if they managed to get enough people to go to each one, they would be shot on sight.

Both Jonas and Gabriel where put into a care home however they were soon taken out as Gabriel refused to stop crying unless left in Jonas's room which he happened to share with other children. Of course these other children became annoyed and Jonas was given a small one bedroom house that had a kitchen, bathroom and living room. He was still under care as he was considered a child in this place but it was away from the other kids.

* * *

Jonas woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He walked down the hall and opened the door. Standing in front of him where two children just a year or so older than him. There was one female and one male and they were holding all sorts of square objects wrapped in colourful paper and ribbons. He recognised as presents. They smiled.

"Hey Jonas!" beamed the female "can we come in?"

The female had long black hair and dark eyes. The male looked the same and Jonas presumed that they both must have had the same birthmother.

"Madoka!" The male said "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet"

The female blushed. "Oh yeah, sorry" She smiled again

"I'm Madoka and his is my brother Masahiko! We live next door and decided to get to know you so that we could become friends!"

Friends. Jonas liked the sound of that and though no one could replace Asher and Fiona he still wanted them. He smiled.

"Sure, come in"

They sat on the couches. They were conveniently placed facing each other making conversation easier. Gabriel bounced up and down on his lap as he unwrapped the presents the twins had brought.

"We got you two presents now since we wanted to make up for all the birthdays that you missed." Madoka told him. He stared at her.

"What?" he asked a little confused. He knew about birthdays from his memories but he didn't quite get what she meant.

"Well when you told us about your community you mentioned that everyone celebrated in December but you where all born at different times like your friend was born fourth and you were born twenty-ninth." Masahiko explained "But then that's not really that special"

Jonas nodded as he started to understand what the where saying.

"So why don't you choose you and Gabriel's birthday?"

Jonas felt mixture of emotions fill him. Happiness that he had theses amazing caring people living right next door, freedom as he could now choose something so important and sadness that he and everyone else from the community had missed out on birthdays.

After a short while of thinking he finally came up with what he wanted.

"My birthday will be the 20th of September and Gabriel's will be the 3oth of June" he announced.

"And why is that?" Asked Madoka

"Because I was number twenty-nine so my birthday should be the twentieth of the ninth and Gabriel is number thirty-six so his birthday is the thirtieth of the sixth."

"Birday! Birday!" Giggled Gabriel as he crawled of off Jonas's lap. Jonas smiled. Sure he would miss his family and friends and he would always love them more than anything but he still had Gabriel, a great new home, two wonderful friends and a day celebrating his life for the rest of his life. And no matter what that sounded pretty good to him.

* * *

 **There you go, short and sweet. This is one of the cutest things I have ever written…I need to stop. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
